onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Categorie solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. scusa Sono quello che ti ha rotto le scatole nel mese di giugno firmandosi con Avw. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di ricominciare. volevo solo chiederti scusa, era solo un modo per sfogarmi dopo quello che mi è successo. Adesso capisco di essere stato un vero bastardo a prendermela con voi. Già che ci sono colgo l'opportunita per scusarmi con tutti gli utenti di wikia,Admin,helper, e membri del vstf. Spero possiate perdonarmi. Cordialmente Danbator98 P.s. Di tutte le persone che ho danneggiato su wikia tu mi sembravi assieme a Auditore5 il più simpatico Ultima cosa l' Avw non è mai stata un associazione vera e propria (aveva solo 3 membri, di cui 2 non hanno mai vandalizzato) ti chiedo ancora scusa per tutti i danni che ho fatto Mini avventure Se hai tutte le didascalie di una delle mini avventure mancanti, tempo e voglia, aggiungile alle pagine delle cover così come ho fatto io per le altre. Non mi sono portato lo one piece green a casa, altrimenti le aggiungerò poi io a gennaio. Il motivo per cui ho usato il DPL è semplicemente perchè è comodo e veloce e si ottiene lo stesso risultato. In particolare non dobbiamo aggiornare la pagina della mini avventura in corso. Non sono contrario a rifarlo manualmente (anche se cmq preferirei concentrarmi sul creare quelle mancanti piuttosto che cambiare quelle esistenti), ma c'è un motivo per cui non pensi vada bene così? Per le immagini, come avrai immaginato, non mi trovi d'accordo. In primo luogo perchè di fatto non trovo nessuno svantaggio ad avere più immagini. Poi come insegnano tutte le guide di web design, le immagini hanno un ruolo fondamentale in un sito web. Una pagina che è solo un wall of text fa perdere interesse al lettore, non incuriosisce e non attira e questo è il motivo per cui inseriamo le immagini della storia qua e là (che però tu non stai mettendo in dubbio). Riguardo in particolare alla sezione aspetto, proprio perchè è una sezione ha sé non disturba la lettura e per questo non vedo cosa ci sia che non va. Spesso vengono ricercate più le immagini di qualcuno piuttosto che la sua descrizione (perchè magari si conosce già). È prassi comune delle wiki fare proprio una sezione/sottopagina galleria per raccogliere le immagini riguardanti il soggetto, poi ogni wiki la gestisce a proprio modo, c'è chi aggiunge immagini per mostrare solo certi aspetti o come nelle wiki inglese che cercano di mostrare proprio tutto. Sebbene non lo trovi neanche io necessario, è una scelta ragionevole che di solito viene incoraggiata e che trova riscontri favorevoli nei lettori (sempre meglio di gallerie abbastanza "random" dove vengono aggiunte tutte le imamgini che si vogliono come su certe wiki). A proposito di questo, ho trovato interessante una "caratteristica" di questa wiki: se vai nei trivia, trovi un template con indicato il numero di immagini presenti sulla wiki riguardanti quel personaggio (e link). In pratica loro dividono tutte le immagini anche per i personaggi che ci appaiono dentro, come una specie di tag. Se poi stai pensando perchè allora Wikipedia non faccia una cosa simile (anche se fanno una cosa simile all'avatar wiki con WikiCommons), semplicemente perchè loro stanno attenti al copyright delle immagini, mentre noi ce ne freghiamo, o meglio non è un nostro problema (ma di Wikia). Generalmente quindi non troverai nessuno che ti sconsigli di non aggiungere immagini, l'unico problema che può nascere (causato anche dall'aggiunta eccessiva di immagini inutili) è un problema di impaginazione o male organizzazione degli spazi. Detto questo e vedendo alcuni esempi in giro, mi sembra di essere tutto sommato molto contenuto sotto questo aspetto. Per rispondere alle specifiche obiezioni: * Secondo me un personaggio/soggetto deve essere mostrato come appare attraverso le varie piattaforme multimediali in cui appare, perchè questo riguardano sempre il suo aspetto. Perchè non è di fatto identico, è identico nel senso che lo dici tu perchè è cmq lo stesso personaggio, ma l'aspetto non lo è. * Credo invece che l'aspetto nel manga sia importante, soprattutto se ci siano delle differenze con l'adattamento dell'anime, ma perchè in primo luogo la versione del manga è di fatto quella originale. Anche se non ci sono differenze, la versione del manga mostra molto bene la differenza fra i due media che secondo me è un abisso fra i due in certi casi, seppur non ci siano cambiamenti. Per le immagini del manga, ritengo cmq che in generale meritino solo quelle a colori. * Se per le immagini che possono essere mostrate altrove, intendi quelle delle versioni più giovane di un personaggio, dipende... voglio dire se è una sola allora ci può stare di lasciarla nella sezione della storia. Ma se iniziano ad essere diverse e magari è già presente una gallerie, mi sembra più ordinato ed organizzato mostrare nella galleria immagini che mostrino specificamente l'aspetto, mentre aggiungere nella storia immagini che ritraggano momenti o eventi importanti o interazioni con altri personaggi. * Non ho capito a che casi ti riferisci con i primi piani. Mi sembra di ricordare pagina in cui avevano qualcosa di simile, ma credo che quelle immagini fossero presenti semplicemente perchè quella del profilo non mostrava molto bene la faccia ad esempio. Oppure mi vengono in mente articoli dove nel profilo magari c'è una sorta di primo piano e nell'aspetto un'immagine intera, in quel caso serve appunto per far vedere il personaggio completo per poterlo anche vedere leggendo la sua descrizione. Ah poi un piccolo consiglio per la pagina di facebook: secondo me dovresti considerare di più anche il momenti in cui pubblichi qualcosa, perchè è vero che un post rimane nello stream di notizie, ma può velocemente "perdersi" fra di esse. Sarebbe meglio non pubblicare post importanti troppo tardi o troppo presto. Confermo la diagnosi: soffri di disturbi ossessivi-compulsivi. Non ho ancora capito sta storia del punto, a me viene naturale metterlo sempre in quanto ogni frase la faccio terminare con un punto, ma visto che per me è uguale fai come vuoi. Quindi se la soluzione "togliere il punto" dalle pagine del file non ti aggrada, le nuove mini avventure le crea al modo classico, poi per quelle già esistenti vedremo di sistemarle in seguito (magari riesco cmq a risolvere il problema modificando il codice della chiamata dpl). Forse volevi scrivere nella mia pagina... cmq direi di no. Il volume 0 non mi risulta essere stato pubblicato in Italia, ma il capitolo 0 è anche presente nel Deep Blue che stando a voci di corridoio dovrebbe uscire a marzo da noi, si dovrà aspettare ancora un po' prima di trovare conferma sul sito della star purtroppo. Saga di FI visto che c'è molto da fare per rob lucci mi potresti dire il nome di un'altro traduttore così mi posso mettere d'accordo magari la sua email/account facebook e anche il tuo in modo che per qualsiasi urgenz aci riusciamo a sentire ;) ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 19:16, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) se nn ti dispiace preferisco fare enies lobby ;)Eneru97 (discussioni) 20:21, gen 8, 2013 (UTC) traduco domani ok? ora devo andare via MajinTurtle (discussioni) 21:11, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Consigli Ciao ti scrivo anche qui così avrai modo di rispondermi. Immagino che il mio messaggio che ti ho lasciato su Paperpedia l'abbia letto. Che consigli volevi darmi??? --Arare (discussioni) 16:10, gen 21, 2013 (UTC) scusami..forse è meglio che me ne vada. Ad esempio, se servono le scritte in inglese/italiano invece che in giapponese. Alcune mappe sarebbero inutili se i nomi fossero scritte in kanji. Grazie della fiducia e dei consigli:ho appena terminato la pagina Ora va bene?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 14:16, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Si su questo hai ragione. Così come sulla faccenda delle immagini. E' davvero molto più comodo averle in italiano col nome corretto. Io per esempio ogni volta che devo inserire immagini già caricate in altre pagine sono costretto a controllare il nome con cui sono state salvate. Ho visitato un po' la tua wiki e sono dell'idea che sia ben fatta e ben strutturata. Sarebbe bello poter fare altrettanto su Paperpedia. Io cercherò di convincere Boo a rimuoverti il blocco (per quanto ti ha bloccato???), ma tu cerca di mantenere la calma e non scaldarti troppo. Immagino che sia il tuo modo di fare, ma con Boo non credo funzioni perché ha la tua stessa indole. --Arare (discussioni) 14:44, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Se intendi lasciare guerrieri sacri e white beret nelle loro rispettive pagine e aggiungere solo una breve descrizione in guerrieri di ener allora mi va bene. Sfortunatamente è pieno di wiki senza senso o inutili, tuttavia quella wiki non verrà mai chiusa per quel motivo. Una wiki viene chiusa dallo staff solo se viola i termini d'uso. Poi quella wiki si può considerare una "fanon", ci sono molte wiki famose simili. Minerva c'è sempre, ma ultimamente è un po' occupata. credo di aver finito.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 09:35, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) ok, ho rivisto la punteggiatura e cambiato l'indirizzo dei link. Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:19, gen 24, 2013 (UTC) Sì lo avevo capito, solo che stavo facendo dei test sui titoli di sezione perchè non capivo perchè alcuni iniziavano con uno spazio. Ho capito che è a causa che non è presente lo spazio alla fine in alcuni. Poi ti capisco, ma cerca di avere pazienza (e ricordagli di usare la modalità codice sorgente, perchè l'editor visuale fa schifo). Secondo me andava meglio come era prima allora. Voglio dire, tralasciando un attimo il nome, quella pagina deve parlare dell'organizzazione a cui fa capo Ener. Di quell'organizzazione fanno parte Ener, i sacerdoti, yama e le capre, i white berets. :Se non sbaglio, questo era il motivo per cui aveva più senso chiamare la pagina "guerrieri di Ener" invece che "sacerdoti di ***". Poi ho visto che stai caricando i primi piani di wiper e gli altri "dopo". Siccome i primi piani "prima" vengono usati solo nel template degli shandia, non avrebbe più senso aggiornare ed usare quelli? Voglio dire, anche se adesso sono guardie del dio, sono sempre shandia! Non c'è ragione di usare i primi piani "prima", a meno di una questione di immagini di manga/anime. Vediamo un po', secondo me la priorità principale è la pagina che parla dell'organizzazione generale (la ciurma se vuoi), ovvero Guerrieri di Ener, per cui quella la creerei cmq. Riguardo alle altre: quella dell'esercito divino va creata per forza, perchè esisteva ben prima dell'arrivo di ener; quella dei white berets penso che meriti anche perché hanno una storia a se rispetto ai guerrieri di ener; per i sacerdoti non saprei, se la crei solo "per non escluderli" ti dico che non è il caso, ma se per altre ragioni falla pure anche se verrebbe poco consistente. Se sei sempre convinto di crearla, ti chiederei però di spostare i sacerdoti di ener indietro a guerrieri di ener, e poi creare la pagina dei sacerdoti da zero. Questo per mantenere le cronologie separate e non mescolarle assieme. Va be', lasciala pure così. Ah quando abbiamo finito di rinominare le pagine di skypiea, allora creo anche il template di navigazione di ener. Mi va bene. Perché stai cancellando le categorie "ex pirati di "? Per come hai inteso te gli "ex" posso capire, ma quello che significano quelle categorie è che un pirata ha abbandonato una ciurma, non che in passato ne è stato membro. Voglio dire, la categoria ex si aggiunge solo se un membro ha abbandonato la ciurma ma la ciurma è/era ancora attiva quando lo ha fatto. Per cui il caso della ciurma di roger non conta, tutti i suoi membri sono stati tali fino alla fine, così come il caso di usop non conta perchè è rientrato essendo le categorie mutualmente escludenti (sarebbe diverso se fossimo durante la saga di water 7). Spero di essermi spiegato, magari sarebbe meglio scriverlo anche nella categorie così da evitare confusioni in futuro. Il motivo per cui anche tu avevi accettato di creare le categorie era per coerenza con le categorie "ex" di tutte le altre organizzazioni. "Chissà quante ciurme hanno membri che hanno lasciato la propria ciurma: personaggi che non conosciamo e non conosceremo mai" - cosa c'entra? Se per questo non conosciamo neanche tutti i membri attuali della maggior parte delle organizzazioni! Le categorie servono per organizzare gli articoli e nient'altro. Mica creiamo una categoria "ex pirati di" se non ci sono articoli dentro. Si scusa non lo faccio piu.. 17:37, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Titolo tradotto Vuoi aggiungere il titolo tradotto nelle caselle degli episodi di Episodi e film? Beh ma c'è già! (titolotrad= nel template) Se muovi il mouse sopra il testo giapponese ti compare la traduzione! So che non è una soluzione elegante, ma il problema è che metterlo dopo il testo giapponese risulta problematico... in monobook non c'è problema, ma in oasis la pagina è troppo stretta per cui ogni riga risulterebbe alta il doppio! Ecco perchè ho pensato a fare così... Sono orribili! Io ovviamente ho copiato lo stile della wiki inglese ai tempi, in effetti sì sarebbero episodi filler, però sono episodio dove non succede nulla. Forse il motivo per cui sono stati evidenziati era che così uno se li salta. Cmq al massimo possiamo rimandare la discussione alla prox settimana? In tanto tu guarda se sei convinto di metterli filler come gli altri. scusa, un po' la connessione era lenta, un po' ero distratto e poi volevo aumentare il numero di modifiche per ottenere una medaglia.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:43, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) quali altre segnalazioni di medi fare? Non riesco a modificare la cronologia del file? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:50, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) ok. Altre segnalazioni?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 18:08, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai perfettamente ragione. Non ho contribuito molto alla wiki negli ultimi mesi e di questo non ne faccio certo un vanto. D'altra parte non vorrei prendere come obbligo l'intervento frequente nella wiki quindi non escludo ulteriori assenze ingiustificate (magari meno prolungate). Mi dispiace non essere stato di parola e spero, almeno quanto te, di poter fare di più in futuro per questa raccolta enciclopedica. Colgo l'occasione per ringraziarti dell'interesse. Flax~ (discussioni) 18:37, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Onestamente stavo pensando di creare pagine attualmente inesistenti di poco conto (come ad esempio personaggi che fanno un paio di comparse) prendendo spunto dalla "sorellona" inglese. Lo feci già tempo fa per Adele e Jalmack ed è stata una grande soddisfazione vedere altri utenti modificare e perfezionare tali pagine. Poco a poco prenderò in considerazione l'idea di contribuire in altri modi. Se vuoi puoi spiegarmi come fare a sostituire le immagine del manga con quelle dell'anime, io mi salvo tutte le procedure in una cartella personale del pc così quando serve so dove cercare le metodiche. A tal proposito mi chiedevo se esiste una pagina in questa wiki che raccolga guide su templates, schede e quant'altro possa risultare utile per contribuire alla wiki di ONE PIECE. Mi sembra di ricordare l'esistenza di una pagina del genere ma non riesco a ritrovarla! Edit: ho ritrovato la pagina delle guide ;) Flax~ (discussioni) 19:11, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per avermi spiegato gli errori che ho commesso, la prossima volta avrai meno cose da correggere! Mi ricordavo del fatto di non dedicarsi ad argomenti troppo recenti ma avevo visto che il gas H2S era già presente nell'enciclopedia nonostante sia comparso dopo il SAD (quindi più recentemente). Gli articoli più "importanti" mi sembrano un po' difficili da tradurre, il mio livello di inglese non è elevato come pensi :) Però posso provarci ugualmente! Flax~ (discussioni) 00:48, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Va bene, sono disposto a provare la traduzione di un articolo più lungo insieme a voi (anche se mi sembra di aver capito che Leviathan sia assente questi giorni). Decidi l'articolo e mettiamoci d'accordo sul come dividerci il lavoro! Tanto hai sicuramente visto che là dove non sono in grado di tradurre lascio la scritta inglese. Flax~ (discussioni) 01:05, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) E Brook sia. Ho visto che c'è un bel po' di roba da tradurre, mi rimboccherò le maniche. Però non ho idea di dove andrà messa la parte Carattere e relazioni... Nella "sorellona" inglese hanno usato più schede. Comunque comincio a tradurre qualcosina. Flax~ (discussioni) 01:26, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Oggi forse dovrei riuscire a collegarmi ancora... * Per gli episodi riassuntivi ci penso quando torno, motivi particolari perché non vuoi differenziarli dagli altri? * Mi va bene non far mostrare le saghe, anzi poi quel template è stato fatto un po' a muzzo, magari potremo pensare a qualcosa di meglio... * Anche se poi verranno tolte, ho visto che le date delle repliche degli episodi sono sfasate, controllale con la guida mediaset. Me ne sono accorto quando ho programmato i post su facebook... Grazie a te per avere la pazienza di spiegarmi sempre cosa migliorare! Ho salvato la pagina ancor prima di completarla, Per quanto riguarda le parentesi quadre non è stata una dimenticanza, pensavo di farlo successivamente (ammetto di essermi affaticato a tradurre quelle poche righe e mi sono concesso una pausa). Mi hai detto che potevo cominciare a tradurre la storia ma ancora devo finire la traduzione dell'ultima parte, quella sulle relazioni. Ora mi hai messo un dubbio: procedo con le relazioni di Brook o inizio la Storia? Flax~ (discussioni) 16:36, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Non mi sembra di aver toccato l'immagine di Lavoon, nemmeno sapevo che era stata inserita! Mentre salvavo la pagina mi è stato notificato che un altro utente aveva apportato delle modifiche mentre ero ancora in fase di traduzione. Ho copiato la mia modifica e l'ho incollata nel box di "Modifica superiore" ed ho ri-salvato la pagina con anche le mie modifiche. Non credo di aver fatto nulla all'immagine, se così fosse non era mia intenzione. Grazie ancora per gli altri accorgimenti. Flax~ (discussioni) 17:27, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Non mi sono sentito accusato, ci mancherebbe! Ho finito poco fa di tradurre tutto. Ho messo in grassetto le frasi che non sono riuscito a tradurre per renderle più evidenti a chi saprebbe come aggiustare la frase intera. Lascio a te le migliorie della pagina :) Io penso di riconnettermi questa sera per lavorare un pochino sulla Storia di Brook. Ora mi dedico (purtroppo) un po' allo studio. Flax~ (discussioni) 19:06, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) Volevo avvisarti che purtoppo sarò meno operativo questi giorni perchè la carica mensile della mia internet key si sta esaurendo :( Flax~ (discussioni) 15:17, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Si, ho visto ogni singola modifica che hai apportato! Ogni volta che aggiornavo la pagina con nuove modifiche facevo un salto sulla wiki activity per vedere se mi avevi corretto qualcosa. Per quanto riguarda i tempi verbali mi dichiaro ignorante, ma tu non farti problemi a riprendermi ogni volta! Inizialmente avevo scritto al passato se ricordo bene, poi ho avuto l'impulso di portare tutto al presente. Si può essere così stupidi? Ahahaha! Grazie ancora, se la connessione me lo consente traduco qualche riga anche oggi! Flax~ (discussioni) 17:22, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Volentieri e scusa x la risposta in ritardo ma non avevo acesso a internet col pc da un bel pezzo.Dimmi pure cosa dobbiamo aggiungere su di Nola DavBlackleg (discussioni) 20:40, feb 24, 2013 (UTC) Per i bambini, mi va bene però specificherei che non si vedono quei bambini direttamente, qualcosa del tipo "Anche se non si vede, ..." oppure lasciare usare come soggetto "i bambini" (non ho letto ancora gli articoli). Per la navigazione terminologia perché no, poi la faccio o se vuoi falla pure te, per lo schema da usare non mi pare ne abbiamo uno specifico, per cui se è solo per quel template potremmo usare lo schema "serie". Poi mi spiegheresti di nuovo cosa intendiamo con terminologia? Perchè non mi è molto chiaro. Per il grande imbuto è stato cancellato non so per quale motivo, chiederò in giro. Per la terminologia, secondo la tua definizione è vero che tutte quelle pagine fanno parte di quella categoria, ma non sono un po' troppe? Voglio dire, nella wiki inglese ad esempio non hanno tutte quelle pagine... io ad esempio non considerei le arti marziali come terminologia, perchè sono semplicemente nomi. Non dovrebbero essere considerati come terminologia solo i nomi che hanno un significato particolare nel mondo di one piece rispetto a quello letterale? ... Lo sai che sei un po noioso Scusa amministratore ... XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 12:35, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) ah. scusa allora. ah. scusa allora. BO Non ho molto tempo per it.onepiece.wikia.com XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 15:02, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) Quando posso aiuto XWWWSARGON80x (discussioni) 15:13, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) Articoli nuovi Riguardo al fatto di limitare la creazione di articoli "recenti", non sono del tutto d'accordo. Capisco perché tu la pensi così', ma generalmente si incoraggia la creazione di contenuti per migliorare la visibilità della wiki. Più i contenuti sono ricchi e migliori, più si ottiene una maggiore visibilità e si attraggono maggiori visitatori (e qui ti do ragione a te sulla creazione di articoli completi), ma è anche vero che tutti gli articoli "vecchi" sono molto meno probabilmente i meno ricercati, per cui secondo me è molto meglio avere articoli nuovi, anche se bozze, che non averli. Infatti, tra i consigli che si danno a chi crea una wiki c'è la creazione di articoli anche se di poche righe o bozze. Quindi secondo me, non guasta avere articoli "recenti" come Elizabello II, che poi si riprenderanno in seguito. P.S.: il mio parlare di "visibilatà" e "attrarre visitatori" non significa che non voglia creare articoli di qualità, sto solo dicendo che non è necessario creare un articoli apposto al primo colpo, ma magari avere già tutti gli articoli, anche se bozze, e poi lavorare per renderli a posto. Ovviamente, non voglio dire che devi fare così, solo che non trovo del tutto sbagliato il lavoro di PGV. Scusa se ti disturbo ma quando si inseriranno le immagioni nella pagina Sakazuki. 95.239.24.229 14:28, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Si scusa mi ero completamente dimenticato di quelle... le faccio prendendo le immagini dal riassunto della TOEI. Il problema è che lo aggiornano di solito 4-5 giorni dopo la messa in onda dell'episodio per cui per l'episodio di oggi bisogna aspettare. Ok, oggi mi limito a creare la pagina del Buki Buki, poi credo che farò pausa per qualche giorno perché da lunedì a giovedì compresi sono impegnatissimo e avrò poco tempo a disposizione per occuparmi della wiki. Comunque se dovessi avere un attimo libero andrei avanti sicuramente. La prossima che vorrei fare è Buffalo dato che l'unica parte lunga della sua pagina (la storia) è condivisa con Baby 5 e dice quasi le stesse cose, poi farei il Guru Guru e successivamente quelle dei personaggi apparsi a Punk Hazard che dovrebbero essere ormai chiuse tutte tranne quella di Caesar. Se dovessi iniziare Buffalo prima di venerdì ti avviserei subito. PGV 2 (discussione) 19:26, 26 mag, 2013 UTC : Ultima cosa e poi non rompo più giuro XD non sarebbe meglio creare anche lo schema dei Pirati di Bellamy? E' stato creato per i Pirati di Bartolomeo, per cui penso si possa fare anche per i Pirati di Bellamy. Adesso devo staccare per cui nel caso ci sentiamo venerdì. Se riesco a fare qualcosa prima non mancherò di avvisarti. PGV 2 (discussione) 19:53, 26 mag, 2013 UTC Mi sono espresso male io, volevo dire il template di navigazione che per i pirati di Bellamy non è stato fatto. Riguardo all'unione delle pagine di Abdullah e Jeet che ne pensate? PGV 2 (discussione) 9:37, 27 mag, 2013 UTC Volevo chiederti cosa manca più per la pagina di Akainu, e poi per quanto riguarda Sapi bisogna solo inserire l'immagine di profilo. 95.247.8.116 13:10, mag 27, 2013 (UTC) Non ho capito che "sottocategoria" ci andrebbe messa... Adesso dato che ho un attimo libero provo a fare Buffalo e il Guru Guru, se ci fosse qualche problema non esitare a dirmelo. PGV 2 (discussione) 18:02, 28 mag, 2013 UTC Ho notato una cosa nella pagina degli imperatori bisognerebbe aggiungere l'immagine nuova in cui sono presenti Teach, Big Mom, Kaido, e Shanks. Non credi? 87.7.191.85 18:09, mag 28, 2013 (UTC) La tua è discriminazione nei confronti dei mezzi manifesti. vergognati. Scherzi a parte, non penso ci niente che non va in quelle immagini. Le immagini dei volantini da ricercati sono sempre mostrate negli articoli e in fondo la parte più importante è l'immagine stessa. Anche senza i numeri sotto non cambia molto... Per la categoria delle cover giapponesi, non mi sembrava necessario farlo, ma non in fondo non c'è neanche nulla di male in creare quella categoria, per cui la aggiungerò con il bot alle altre cover. Non ho capito. Certo, oggi dovrei riuscire a sistemarla. PGV 2 (discussione) 09:39, 31 mag, 2013 UTC ciao, come va? Penso di aver finito con Yarisugi. Che ne dici?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:44, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Va bene. Mi potresti dire gli errori che ho fatto così da non ripeterli?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 16:45, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Mi sembra di aver fatto tutto ciò che hai detto.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 11:43, giu 1, 2013 (UTC) I blog li possono creare solo gli utente, i forum sono liberi. Quindi idealmente si darebbe la possibilità a tutti di creare una discussione. Se i lettori mediamente avessero superato la seconda elementare, forse ci sarebbero discussioni più interessanti. Su questo aspetto sono d'accordo con te (almeno presumo che tu la pensi così) di cancellare le discussioni stupide o scritte da cani (se sono interessanti basta anche riformurarle). Gli utenti che aprono quelle discussioni sono probabilmenti gli stessi che hanno inondato la wikirisposte di domande inutili. Magari creo qualche discussione anche io per stimolare un po' la gente. Originariamente avevo programmato di usare il forum per coinvolgere la gente anche da facebook, ma non ho avuto tempo di mettere in pratica la cosa. Ho sbagliato a mettere una categoria. Come la tolgo? Ti riferisci all'occupazione? Mi va bene toglierla. Per la questione Macro e della specificazione, io pensavo che il caso di Hack fosse un'eccezione, altrimenti dovremmo fare quel lavoro per tutte le disambiguazioni. Non mi sembra il caso onestamente per Macro. Per il gli spacey, penso che allora dobbiamo metterli come soprannome o comunque lasciarlo indicato nell'introduzione com'è adesso. Per hack, non capisco perchè pensi non sia coerente lasciarlo così. Pensavo che usassimo il criterio di specificare entrambi solo sono più o meno equamente importanti, oppure vuoi necessariamente specificare sempre quando i nomi sono uguali? Ragioniamo nel caso ci fossero altri casi come Macro... Anche perchè, piccola considerazione, se ci sono due "Macro" dal momento che uno è chiamato Macro (spacey) è ovvio che l'altro sia l'uomo-pesce, per cui in fondo è come se fossero specificati entrambi. Il grado militare non lo toglierei dall'introduzione, perchè tecnicamente noi diciamo che sono soprannomi ma quello non è mai stato chiarito. Poi in tutte le pagine mettiamo i soprannomi nell'introduzione, non vedo perchè dovremmo toglierli proprio a quelle. Riguardo all'altra questione, il mio punto era che nel caso Hack abbiamo specificato entrambi perchè entrambi avevano quasi la stessa notorietà, mentre nel caso di Macro, l'uomo-pesce non sarebbe specificato PER dargli più peso in quanto più importante e conosciuto. Quindi, avendo capito che si faceva così, trovavo coerente non specificare l'uomo-pesce. Anche se non mi convince molto, se tu invece sei convinto, specifica pure entrambi. Ovviamente pero il redirect "Macro" punterà all'uomo-pesce, credo che quello sia sottinteso. Risposta Onestamente a me piace così com'è... non ti piace proprio a te? Non vedo la necessità di mostrare il titolo tradotto "in lettere", non che non sia importante (lo farei se ci fosse più spazio), ma se compare quando vai sopra il titolo giapponese essendo la sua traduzione mi sembra perfettamente logico. Per i template, grazie per avermelo detto. Io ho sempre un tab aperto sulle ultime modifiche e onestamente li ho aggiunti per comodità. Il template discussioni tiene traccia delle ultime discussione che facilmente si perdono nelle ultime modifiche, mentre l'altro ha link veloci per pagine della wiki. Essendo "compressi" occupano solo due righe (o le vedi "espansi"?), per cui non mi sembrava dessero fastidio, quindi esattamente cos'è che ti da fastidio? :Ah, inoltre ti informo che ho appena preso il volume 67. * Per i template toglili pure, c'è un link per la modifica. Il fatto è che io i link a sinistra non li ho! Poi suppongo che le discussioni "perse" siano più comuni per la wiki inglese (in una giornata viene riciclata l'intera pagina). * Per il volume, lo sfogliato velocemente e non mi sembra ci siano grandi cambiamenti... l'unico cosa di diverso che mi è balzata all'occhio è "Mone" per monet. in seguito aggiornerò i titoli. * Per la questioni episodi, non capisco perchè faccia tanta differenza, o meglio, perchè la fa se la tua spiegazione è "perchè è diverso dal profilo episodio". Voglio dire, rispetto al profilo episodio mancherebbero anche le sigle, gli autori e via dicendo. Teoricamente la lista di episodi dovrebbe essere solo una cosa compatta con le informazioni essenziali, il resto si tratta di impaginazione. E proprio per un discorso di impaginazione, mi sembra che sia a posto così (piccola nota poi: tutto sto casino cmq nasce dal fatto che la skin oasis è illogicamente strettissima, se ci fosse solo monobook il problema non si porrebbe neanche). :Ah poi non so se lo sai ma nelle tue preferenze puoi impostare il numero di modifiche/giorni delle ultime modifiche, 50 mi sembrano un po' poche io di solito ne tengo 250. Sulla wiki inglese fanno quasi 300 modifiche al giorno per quello il template torna utile. Il volume non l'ho letto, l'ho sfogliato in 45 secondi netti, per cui sicuramente mi è sfuggito qualcosa. * Corporazione Zambai * Stanza dei biscotti * Momonosuke * Viene chiamato padron/padrone... * Ope Ope * Caesar Clown e Gas Gas. Inoltre gli Yeti Cool Brothers sono rimasti così. * Sindh, Mocia, Dolan e Ally. Per il resto la star è stata brava e non ha cambiato nulla. * Law dice che "i log non registrano quest'isola". Non ho capito il tuo dubbio... noi scriviamo esattamente quello senza dare spiegazioni perchè non ne abbiamo. Tra l'altro vorrei controllare con l'originare la traduzione... voglio dire tra "i log non la registrano" e "i log non la puntano" c'è una differenza no? Ma per il momento scriviamo quello. * No, non ho aggiornato le miniavventure. Tra l'altro se non sbaglio non sono aggiornate neanche quelle del volume precedente. Programmo di farlo in un altro momento tutte insieme. Bozze Ciao, se riesco vi aiuto volentieri a rifare le pagine, intanto provvedo a vedere se trovo errori di ortografia non essendo bravissimo con i templeta anche se questo mi sembra meno complicato di Wikipedia. Silver Hawks (discussioni) 15:39, giu 11, 2013 (UTC)Silver_Hawks Ho finito di tradurre Sady-chan, purtroppo a causa degli impegni ho impiegato più tempo del previsto, comunque la pagina ha bisogno di una rievisione e di una sistemata. Oneace (discussioni) 18:31, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) Aiuto Meganoide, ciao, sono Bardak97... Nella mia vecchia wiki (che adesso non considero quasi più, ma ogni tanto vi ritorno) avevo un grosso problema... Un "vandalo" ha cominciato a creare pagine che non hanno nulla a che vedere con l'argomento della wiki, scrivere commenti poco carini, e modificare le pagine pre-esistenti e i profili degli altri collaboratori con parolacce eccetera... Non sono mai riuscito a liberarmi di lui, perchè, dopo il ban, cambiava codice IP e ritornava, l'avrò bannato almeno 100 volte, cambiava IP almeno 3 volte al giorno; e spesso, con un altro codice, scriveva commenti del tipo "Bardak97, hai visto cosa ha fatto quel collaboratore? Bannalo, presto!", sapendo di essere lui e prendendosi gioco di tutti... Mi ha fatto anche capire che non lo fa solo con la mia wiki, ma anche con altre... Dato che ho letto che tu "non hai pietà per quei poveri vandali", conosci un modo per bannarlo definitivamente dalla wiki? Comunque, adesso ho la wiki nuova, che non ha ancora scoperto xD Spero mi rispondi presto, ciao... Bardak97 (discussioni) 10:03, giu 12, 2013 (UTC) Io ho sempre pensato che il metodo delle parentesi quadre e il metodo che ho usato oggi su Rufy, Sanji e Zoro sia uguale, e non cambia nulla se uso l'uno o l'altro... Comunque, usando le quadre, la parola o la frase dentro le quadre, deve coincidere con il nome della pagina che si ricollega. Molte volte non è così, quindi, usando le quadre, dovrei cambiare anche le parole? Esempio: "Ciurma di Foxy" --> "Pirati di Foxy" eccetera... Poi, Rufy, Sanji e Zoro, sono bozze. Significa che devono essere cancellati e create delle nuove pagine, oppure modificare completamente l'articolo nella stessa pagina? In qualunque caso, non sopporto vedere quei piccoli errori di grammatica quando mi capita di leggere quella cosa là... Con le traduzioni da inglese in italiano, non sono tanto bravo... E non so come posso collaborare... Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:23, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Il risultato è lo stesso ok... Il fatto è che non mi piace fare modifiche in "modalità codice sorgente", mi piace di più la "modalità visuale", e ho notato che alcune pagine, possono essere modificate solo dalla codice sorgente, non capisco il motivo di "bloccare" la visuale... Per le bozze, come hai detto tu, non tolgo nè aggiungo niente, aggiusto solo errori di grammatica che vi sono sfuggiti... Per la cosa dei profili, non so se ho ben capito, posso provare, e se sbaglio, voi Admin avete il rollback, no? Bardak97 (discussioni) 14:54, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Interlink e profili Ok, qui sono in fondo? Comunque, ho inserito l'immagine di Seamars. Il problema stava che l'immagine è .png, ma nella descrizione c'era .jpg xD Adesso sto facendo il profilo di Blueno, e poco fa ho fatto Wapol... Bardak97 (discussioni) 12:33, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) OK capito tutto. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 12:52, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, su maiuscole e minuscole, ho ancora da imparare... Ma Agosto non va maiuscolo? È nome proprio di mese, come anche i giorni della settimana sono maiuscoli... Le categorie se posso inserire anche senza aprire la modifica del personaggio, tra poco provo con Seamars... Ma devono essere in un ordine specifico? Io nelle mie wiki le ho sempre messe come capita xD Comunque ho finito Blueno... Bardak97 (discussioni) 12:56, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Sono d'accordo sul fatto che solamente perchè una pagina sia presente sulla wiki inglese allora non significa che vada creata anche qui. Però semplicemente credo vada creata, così come andranno create le pagine sulla serie o gli editori (a loro tempo, sono secondarie), cosa che presumo tu non sia d'accordo. Il punto è che non penso una pagina sia "utile" o "inutile", è pertinente alla wiki e riguarda la serie. Non c'è differenza con pagine come Episodi e film o capitoli e volumi. Ah scusa. Quando il "tutorial" è finito dimmelo. Penso di aver finito, ne ho messe 2 e non so neanche se sono giuste. Non conosco il personaggio, ma ho messo "maschi", e "deceduti" perchè penso che è morto dato che c'è scritto che è stato colpito da Ener... Esiste la categoria "Alieni"? Altrimenti non so cosa mettere come razza... E poi non so che ruolo ha e che stile di lotta usa... Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:12, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Le note fra parentesi non dovrebbero più comparire nella navigazione dei marine, correggimi se sbaglio (e ricordati che frose dovrai aggiornare la pagina per vedere le modifiche). Per i Aiuto:Link interlingua, ricordati che sebbene sia importante aggiungerli alle nostre pagine, per noi è più importante aggiungerli alle pagine inglesi così da avere più link che puntano alla nostra wiki. Per l'interlink, subito dopo che ti ho fatto la domanda, ho scritto anche che avevo capito... Devo scrivere quella cosa alla fine della pagina? Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:50, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Scusa, non sei fuso tu, mi sono spiegato male io xD No, nulla, mi riferivo a en:nome inglese tra parentesi quadre. Comunque, ci ho provato con Arlong Park e mi è riuscito, quindi ho capito ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:55, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, per adesso continuo con i profili... Si, l'ho fatto anche nella wiki inglese, capisco che è più importante lì che qui, perchè è "per farsi pubblicità" xD Spiegami quello che vuoi appena hai tempo, però ti avviso, in questi giorni mi trasferisco in campagna, e non so se e quando avrò connessione, mi dispiace perdere il contatore dei giorni in questa wiki e nella mia... :( Bardak97 (discussioni) 14:04, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Dato che Doflamingo 1 si sta occupando della pagina di Oimo, potresti incollarmi quella di Mr. Mellow. Inoltre potrei anche dargli una mano. Mi sono accorto che la pagina di Law non è stata ancora aggiornata. Se vuoi posso farlo io. Oneace (discussioni) 17:07, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Purtroppo ho poco tempo a disposizione ultimamente e non riesco a creare le pagine da zero, per cui volevo chiederti un favore: potresti creare tu le pagine di Seamars, Oimo e Karsee inserendo il contenuto inglese? Poi alla traduzione mi occupo io tranquillo, è solo questione di tempistica e nient'altro. Le traduzioni le faccio velocemente, ma non riesco anche a creare la pagina ed inserire i dati per mancanza di tempo >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:10, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Su Seamars, scusa, metto l'interlink appena finisco il profilo di Galdino... Su umano e umani, lo terrò a mente... Sul mese, ok, d'ora in poi lo scriverò minuscolo ma secondo me è sbagliato... Non capisco cos'è e a cosa serve "Nihongo"... Sulla Navigazione, non ci ho capito tanto... Meglio se l'imparo dopo, per adesso mi hai dato abbastanza compiti ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 18:15, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, il "Nihongo" lo metti tu perchè non ho capito come funziona xD Per Mr. Mellow, alcune categorie erano già inserite, non ricordo se ne ho messe altre, ma ho messo l'interlink e il profilo. Poi ne ho fatti altri, e ringrazio la Going Merry che mi ha fatto guadagnare la Modifica Fortunata 53000!!! Questa è la seconda che ho, ma vedo che tu ne hai moltissime ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 10:11, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Scusa, non ho risposto subito perchè ero andato a pranzare... Per l'immagine di Mr. Mellow, ricordo di avere messo tutto, comunque, adesso guardo... Ho sempre messo anche la seconda età dentro la parentesi perchè ho visto che in molte altre pagine era così xD Vabè, non farò più questo errore ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 11:31, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Scusami, hai ragione. Non ripeterò l'errore. Oneace (discussioni) 12:13, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Ho finito di tradurre Oimo, adesso inserisco anche lo schema iniziale così la pagina sarà completa del tutto. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:39, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Volevo farti una domanda: per la medaglia "Istantanea" (quella in cui devi inserire un'immagine) bisogna inserire immagini in una pagina dedicata ad un personaggio o a un luogo di Ono Piece? Perchè ne ho messe nella mio profilo e non le conta. Se puoi spiegami. Ti chiedo un favore, dammi qualcosa da fare (le pagine da tradurre andavano benissimo). Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 14:37, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, quindi ho fatto lo stesso errore in tutti i profili xD Quindi devo rifarmi il giro da capo e corregere il compleanno... Per l'interlink con le altre lingue, me l'aveva già detto Leviathan ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:02, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Meganoide, non sto dando la colpa a te, nè a nessun altro, ho capito di aver sbagliato, e devo solo fare il giro da capo per aggiustare tutto... Adesso però devo andare, appena torno continuo con profili e interlink ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 13:14, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Scusami, appena hai detto che mancava un'immagine, ho preso la prima che ho visto senza scendere... Comunque, adesso, mi hai assegnato come compito profili e interlink, e c'è molto da fare su quello, non mi è mai piaciuto mettere immagini xD Vabè, adesso la metto e poi continuo il mio lavoro ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 16:51, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Ho capito che non è un compito, infatti mi diverto ad aiutarvi ;) Ho detto solo che non mi è mai piaciuto mettere immagini, ma per aiutarvi, ne metterò quante ne posso xD È sbagliato se carico l'immagine cancellando il vecchio codice? Comunque ho provato anche a tradurre la sezione "curiosità", controlla ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 17:05, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Si, però il mio inglese fa pena... Comunque, per la licenza, forse ho capito dove sbaglio... Bardak97 (discussioni) 17:19, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Si, spero sia facile... Comunque, oggi ho finito di trasferirmi e non ho problemi di connessione (per adesso), quindi posso continuare a collaborare ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 20:20, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Scusami se ho pensato solo alle medaglie, in effetti non servono a niente. Farò la pagina di Karsee, ma se sbaglio qualcosa avvertimi, OK? Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 06:21, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto Karsee come volevi tu. Solo che non so mettere le immagini nei template "Profilo personaggio" (se non ne metti nessuna viene fuori la scritta "Nessuna immagine disponibile"). Mi spiegheresti come si fa? Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 08:53, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto la pagina Fullbody, ma è in gran parte in inglese, da tradurre. Andrò ancora avanti con la traduzione, ma intanto potresti farlo sapere a qualcuno, visto che sei l'amministratore, che potrebbe tradurlo, in parte o tutto. --Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 14:31, giu 21, 2013 (UTC) Risposta Darò un'occhiata, però non ti assicuro nulla, devo prima controllare fino a che livello possiamo intervenire nelle problematiche locali. Non conosco la situazione, ma penso che gli altri utenti reagiscono male ai tuoi suggerimenti perchè sei troppo insistente, so che è difficile per te ma dovresti avere più pazienza e se ad un problema non si trova una soluzione non necessariamente la si deve trovare immediatamente, inizia dai punti di accordo. Anche se hai ragione, prima devi convincere gli altri in fondo. In ogni caso, quel che è fatto è fatto, quindi vediamo cosa si può fare. Non posso rispondere per lei, ma penso che Minerva non ti risponda perchè sicuramente è molto occupata e forse perchè non vuole intervenire troppo, ma come ho detto non lo so. Non sei l'unico che la contatta regolarmente poi. Ti farò sapere nelle prossime settimane, tu in tanto lascia spazio agli altri utenti così si calmano un attimo, le wiki non scappano in fondo. Guarda che cmq ti ha bannato per un giorno, allo stesso modo come facciamo qui con utenti che non collaborano. Poi controllerò meglio, ma basta poi che ti chiarisci e il problema è risolto. Se vuoi un consiglio, chiedi l'attivazione del forum e usate quello per discutere cambiamenti generici o le pagine discussione per le singole pagine, ed evita di sembrare che dai gli ordini, ma spiega semplicemente perchè credi una cosa vada fatta. Esattamente come fanno nella wiki inglese. Ci sono già pochi utenti che si fanno avanti, per cui non c'è molto da selezionare. Poi credo che Minerva non abbia voluto darti i diritti a te anche per evitare di avere utenti con troppe wiki da gestire, come spesso succede. Onestamente non capisco poi l'essenzialità dei diritti di amministrazione, l'90% delle cose che si devono fare su una wiki si possono fare da utenti registrati. Se ti ricordi io qui ho lavorato tranquillamente per molti mesi senza essere amministratore. Per cui, se ci sono delle cose che richiedono attenzione di un amministratore, fai una categorie (da rimuovere, da rinominare ecc.) e poi si vedrà dopo. Forse hai ragione, se continuo a dire che non ho tempo, quella galleria non so quando verrà fatta... Questa volta falla tu ;) Per la wiki di Dragon Ball, ci sono talmente tante di quelle cavolate nelle varie pagine che non so se ridere o piangere, e poi i nomi della Mediaset fanno schiho e neanche me li ricordo xD One Piece mi piace ma non sono tanto preparato, ma sono un super esperto di Dragon Ball, e gli unici con cui posso discutere seriamente sono nella Sezione Commenti di Multiverse, non so se lo conosci, dai un'occhiata ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 08:18, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare, fino a quando avrò degli attimi liberi per venire nella Wiki aggiornerò io le pagine nuove. Su Noland ti aiuto volentieri, ma da domani perché oggi sono pieno di impegni e non ho proprio tempo... anche perché se le anticipazioni sono vere su Noland va aggiunta una parte molto importante. PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:39, 2 lug, 2013 (UTC) Sono tornato!!!Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 17:19, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) certo!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 15:27, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Oggi ho terminato di tradurre Montblanc Noland, e se l'hai notato ho anche aggiunto la nuova parte riguardante il suo coinvolgimento con Green Bit. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:20, 4 lug, 2013 (UTC) Probabilmente oggi faccio il copia incolla di Mone, per cui lei sarà la prima, poi toccherà a Vergo. Però ti dico subito che a parte oggi nei prossimi giorni non avrò moltissimo tempo, cercherò di fare più che posso oggi stesso. PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:57, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Ho copiato la parte di Mone, ma in verità ti scrivo perché voglio farti una domanda: dopo che si avrà finito tutto ciò che riguarda One Piece ossia personaggi, capitoli, episodi, volumi, saghe, isole, ecc... (ci vuole ancora tantissimo e lo so tranquillo, parlo per ipotesi), si faranno anche le pagine su One Piece nel mondo e sui videogiochi? Mia curiosità e nient'altro. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:22, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:21, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) che pagina devo fare?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:37, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:47, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Ho terminato di tradurre Mone, adesso fino a mercoledì sarò assente e giovedì mi occuperò di ciò che riguarderà il Capitolo 714, per cui di Vergo FORSE me ne occupo venerdì se sarò libero. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:43, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Scusami farò più attenzione quando tradurrò. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 08:55, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Oooooooops! Non sapevo che Oda ne avesse già parlato. Ti prego scusami. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:11, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Smetterò di fare modifiche nella wiki per un po' così evito di fare scemenze. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:48, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) potremmo farla insieme, cominciando io e te. No? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:07, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) non sono un bravo trafuttore per 'inglese ho 7 in materia Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 19:56, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) allora non ho detto che conosco la storia fino alla saga di drum.Io la storia la quasi tutta intendevo che nelle anime sono arrivato alla saga di drum ma io conosco di più.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 20:05, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Blog Scusa ma non sono d'accordo sul cancellare i blog così per quei motivi... finchè non sono fuori luogo, i blog sono come una pagina personale. Cancellarli perchè "non piacciono" mi sembra che dia l'impressione di un atteggiamento ostile e scoraggiare gli utenti. Nessuno è obbligato a commentare se non è interessato o non gli piace l'argomento, se un blog non è interessante verrà presto ignorato. Riguardo ai videogiochi e a One Piece nel mondo fateci un pensierino quando sarà tutto terminato. Poi volevo anche farti una domanda: dei Mugi solo Nami e Brook sono completi e quindi sono anche gli unici che possono essere aggiornati appena esce il nuovo Capitolo giusto? PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:54, 8 lug, 2013 (UTC) :Personalmente ritengo che un portale sui videgiochi andrebbe fatto un giorno, ma essendo una cosa assolutamente secondaria ce lo potremmo permettere quando avremo più collaboratori e meno cose da fare. Tanto per buttarla lì. Nelle pagine di Yamakaji, Onigumo e Strawberry, c'e un paragrafo inerente 10° film, in cui i tre viceammiragli assistono alla caduta del Leone dorato. Credo che bisogni eliminare quel paragrafo, primo perchè non ha nulla a che fare con la storia e poi perchè altrimenti dovremmo aggiungere a molti personaggi il pezzo riguardante il film di Z (o anche altri film). Inoltre nella wiki, per quanto riguarda i personaggi canonici, non c'è traccia di eventi, saghe filler o tantomeno film, perchè è tutto basato sul manga. Se sei daccordo posso farlo anch'io. Oneace (discussioni) 13:11, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Come ho detto i videogiochi non sono un priorità per me, finchè la wiki non sarà più o meno completa e finchè non si trova qualche utente che ci vuole stare dietro, non mi sogno di farlo io. Per strong world seguendo un po' la discussione la mia attuale opinione a riguardo è questa: * Partiamo con il dire che Shiki e il capitolo 0 sono canonici. Direi che su questo non ci dovrebbero essere dubbi. * Sebbene Shiki sia canonico, a conti fatti non c'è nessuna "prova" che strong world sia canonica. Nessun intreccio con la trama del manga per intenderci, Oda ne parla, ma di fatto la storia del manga non ha nessun legame con quella del film. Inoltre ci sarebbero un paio di contraddizioni con il film e il manga, poco rilevanti però. * Anche se non c'è nulla che leghi il film al manga, non è che siano agli antipodi. Dire che strong world "è avvenuto" mi sembra sensato. Conclusione, adesso ammetto che ad essere fiscale strong world sarebbe filler. Ma siccome il prequel è canonico e il film ha senso nella storia del manga, per continuità ammetterei che il film è anch'esso è canonico. O forse no. Non lo so neanche io. Se mai più tardi apro un piccolo forum/pagina di discussione, dove faccio la sintesi delle tesi pro/contro strong world canonico, così poi decidiamo meglio. * Se fossi un bar io farei andare al bagno chiunque, non penso che useranno solo il mio di bagno! Per i blog, non voglio essere troppo restrittivo perchè non ci vedo nessun beneficio nell'esserlo. Non creano nessun problema, inoltre sono una buona fonte per convertire lettori in editori (metà degli utenti della wiki inglese hanno detto che si sono registrati o aver contribuito dopo che leggevano regolarmente i blog). Però capisco perchè hai cancellato il blog di quell'utente che non aveva mai contribuito, cioè che se vieni qui almeno dacci una mano invece di usare la wiki per dire quello che vuoi. Non ho ben chiaro delle condizioni per dire questi blog li teniamo e questi no al momento però... il messaggio che ho lasciato su FB voleva dire che la pagina di FB non era una pagina a sé stante, ma solo uno specchio della wiki, per cui era meglio che parlasse della wiki e non andasse fuori tema, ma anche lì quello che postano gli utenti (purchè non sia spam) non mi importa, tanto rimangono nella loro sezione. Molte wiki hanno forum e blog attivi e non c'è nessun problema in quello, a parte quelli che scrivono cose senza senso da immigrati di prima generazione, se un blog non è interessante o non è originale lo si ignora. Altrimenti sembra veramente che un utente può creare un blog solo "se piace a noi", non mi sembra un buon criterio. Però ripeto gli utenti medi non giocano a mio favore e non ho ben chiaro un criterio oggettivo. * Avrei preferito usare la pagina di discussione piuttosto che il forum (dato che riguardava una cosa sola e non un tema generale, magari quando creiamo la pagina sposto la discussione). Sebbene tu abbia ragione con il dire che in pratica sbrighiamo noi le faccende, sia perchè ci interessano sia perchè partecipiamo, lo faccio più che altro per una questione di archivio. Voglio dire, se tra un anno uno dice che secondo lui strong world è canonico non posso mica dirgli (cioè posso, ma non mi sembra la maniera più consona) che abbiano deciso così una volta e neanche io mi ricordo perché. Se ti ricordi anche noi avevamo deciso delle cose e poi ce ne siamo dimenticate. Se si tratta di discutere di articolo, in genere preferisco usare le pagine di discussione, tanto alla fine discutiamo io e te cmq, non cambia molto. In che modo posso sostituire un immagine tratta dal manga con una dell'anime? Oneace (discussioni) 14:14, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Shiki Salve, Meganoide! Volevo soltanto avvisarti del fatto che nei prossimi giorni (salvo impegni improvvisi, comunque dubito che ce ne saranno di così pressanti) ho intenzione di dare una bella sistemata all'articolo riguardante Shiki... Una cosa "alla Ener", insomma! Ho visto "Strong World" qualche tempo fa e mi è molto piaciuto, così come il "Leon d'Oro" è diventato uno dei miei villain favoriti, pertanto ho deciso di "farmi coraggio" (anche se, più che altro, ho trovato la voglia!) e di iniziare a sistemare come si deve la sua pagina. A presto! Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 20:15, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Se ci tieni tanto potrei fare in questo modo (come ho fatto in passato per la pagina di Ener), però non vedo che differenza ci sia. Che importanza ha sapere cosa venga dalla wiki inglese e cosa no? Comunque, per il momento sto praticamente traducendo pari pari dalla wiki inglese, tranne ogni tanto un paio di aggiunte e considerazioni. Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 21:21, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) So che teoricamente sarebbe filler (personalmente, a me piace considerarla canonica, però so che la cosa è oggetto di dibattito e, pertanto, in una enciclopedia sarebbe meglio considerarlo filler), però, in questo caso, "Strong World" è praticamente la storia del personaggio nel presente! In questo caso non sarebbe meglio tenerla, eventualmente aggiungendo che le cose scritte non sono canoniche (come fanno nella wiki inglese)? Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 21:27, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se si sta parlando di Shiki, allora mi sembra logico mettere la storia di stong world anche se strong world sarebbe filler, dato che ne è il protagonista. Presumo che il motivo per cui non mettiamo le storie filler (e non lo facevano neanche di là) era che non erano rilevanti (ed era una rottura metterle). Per shiki lo sono invece. ok dimmi quali pagine devono essere cambiate totalmente Blackman99 (discussioni) 10:41, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) le paggine che vorrei cambiare sono quelle di Chinjao, Vergo e Fujitora. nn si potrebbe copiare la pagina in inglese e poi tradurla? Blackman99 (discussioni) 11:54, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) ho modificato Morgan vedi se va bene Blackman99 (discussioni) 12:44, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) la storia la so bene fino alla fine di marineford Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 16:45, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) scusa cercavo di prendere la medeglia. ora ho caricato un immagine di aokiji che poi ho messo in una pagina perchè quella precedente mi sembrava un po' vecchia. riguardo alla pagina di morgan non so che mettere in più visto che ho tradotto quella in inglese e ripeteva sempre le stesse cose Blackman99 (discussioni) 23:02, lug 10, 2013 (UTC) ho tradotto tutto quello che c'era, penso che la pagina di morgan ora sia completa Blackman99 (discussioni) 15:21, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) non so cosa fare.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 19:06, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Sezioni filler Per quanto riguarda le sezioni filler, per evitare problemi come con Shiki, decidiamo un attimo un criterio. Penso che adesso non le mettiamo perchè 1. non sono rilevanti per al storia dei personaggi e 2. è una perdita di tempo. Personalmente non sono contrario ad aggiungerlo, ma siccome è una perdita di tempo attualmente, preferirei evitare quindi facciamo che le aggiungiamo solo se riteniamo che sia rilevanti in qualche maniera per la storia dei protagonisti. Non so cmq se ci saranno altri casi come shiki. Ti va bene? d'accordo, non c'è problema.Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 07:53, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) ah scusa non lo sapevo Blackman99 (discussioni) 09:38, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciao. Grazie del benvenuto. So quasi tutto su One Piece visto ch è uno dei miei manga preferiti, sono alla pari con il manga in Giappone, capitolo 714, saga di Dressrosa. Saluti. XLadyTrekx (discussioni) 10:08, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Non mi considero un genio in inglese ma la lingua la so un po. XLadyTrekx (discussioni) 10:19, lug 12, 2013 (UTC) Per le sezioni filler, no, non intendevo aggiungerle ai personaggi canonici perchè non sono importanti cmq... o meglio lo ritengo una perdita di tempo attualmente. La mia proposta era di aggiungerle ai personaggi di cui sono rilevanti, ma mi redndo conto che a parte i personaggi di strong world non credo esistano altri casi del genere, per cui il problema non sussiste. Ah ok, sapevo che c'era qualche errore infatti ho scritto che andava controllato... non pensavo ce ne fossero così tanti. Oneace dovrebbe averne corretti la maggior parte. Ci sono solo le frasi un po' complicate e con alcuni errori. Andrebbero riformulate meglio. In effetti se mi accorgevo che ce ne erano così tanti non lo toglievo dalle bozze... a lettura veloce la struttura sembrava ok. Di Vergo me ne occupo domani che sono completamente libero, adesso apro le pagine di Hajrudin e di Toro combattente che essendo stati sconfitti nel colosseo sono ormai completi, mentre domani come già detto traduco interamente Vergo se ci riesco... a parte ciò che farai tu oggi naturalmente. E grazie mille per i complimenti, già che ci sono ti avviso subito che da mercoledì ho il secondo lavoro quindi non stupirti se aggiornerò molto lentamente nei giorni settimanali. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:22, 12 lug, 2013 (UTC) Ho tradotto tutto ciò che mancava di Vergo, e avrei anche una domanda: nella pagina di Erbaf non andrebbe aggiunto anche Hajrudin visto che è stato confermato che proviene da qui? PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:36, 13 lug, 2013 (UTC) ciao Purtroppo ultimamente ho pochissimo tempo a disposizione, non so se riuscirò a farle, forse nel week end ma non ne sono sicuro, mi spiace molto >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:09, 14 lug, 2013 (UTC) Scusa per l'errore. Comunque il file va inserito nelle pagine di Rufy e Law. Oneace (discussioni) 16:34, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Ma certo, con molto piacere! Grazie, per aiutarmi nonostante sia una frana.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:06, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) lo penso perchè continuo a sbagliare, a farmi riprendere e a fare stupide proposte. ora comincio.Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 17:24, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma come si fa a cambiare il nome di un immagine, dato che ho sbagliato a scriverlo. Oneace (discussioni) 17:51, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Io pensavo che nei profili scrivessimo "seconda parte" o qualcosa del genere... poi ho sempre corretto timeskip in "salto temporale" o "due anni dopo" o simili... non pensavo che tu volessi lasciare "timeskip", visto che è un termine inglese. Non penso che siamo tenuti a uniformare il nome della sezione nelle varie pagine... secondo me però va tradotta, tu invece vuoi lasciarla così? Al massimo dobbiamo uniformare l'espressione usata nei profili. Dicevo che non serve uniformare il nome della sezione della storia, perchè spesso usiamo titoli descrittivi non il nome delle saghe (io preferisco usare titoli ad hoc, piuttosto che il nome delle saghe, mi sembra più bello e originale) per cui non c'è un reale termine di riferimento (ad esempio, per Rufy potremmo chiamrlo "due anni di allenamento" e per un altro personaggio "salto temporale" ecc.). Per il termine usato nel profilo, mi ricordo una discussione simile e mi sembrava avessimo concordato di usare "seconda parte". Il problema del profilo è che espressioni troppo lunghe non ci stanno "strette", per cui se non ti piace "seconda parte" allora mi va bene lasciare timeskip essendo più corto. D'accordo hai ragione e non sbagliero più. Comunque sulla wiki ho notato un'altra immagine col simbolo di Italia 1, e poi sulla wiki inglese la pagina di Brook/Storia ha molte più immagini. Oneace (discussioni) 18:22, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) L'immagine Nami e Usop contro pirati.jpg, pubblicata in Nami/Storia. Oneace (discussioni) 07:39, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) Fino a domenica prossima sarò impegnato causa problemi lavorativi, quindi aggiornerò le pagine dell'ultimo Capitolo quel giorno, per fortuna settimana prossima il Capitolo non c'è così posso fare tutto con calma ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:49, 19 lug, 2013 (UTC) ? Salve Meganoide, per fonte cosa intendi? La Gif l'ho creata io prendendo le immagini dall'anime, nel caso che dovrei fare per fa si che l'immagine possa essere vista su questo sito e conseguentemente sulla pagina di Ace? Teach Ciao, ho prposto a PGV 2 di mettere a posto Marshall D. Teach in tempo per il suo compleanno il 3 agosto... te ti andrebbe? Potremmo lavorare tutti e tre insieme e dividerci il lavoro. Ok... magari ci lavoro con calma ad agosto. Sezioni Avevo modificato tempo fa le sezioni in modo tale che non vengano "tagliate" dalle immagini sulla sinistra. Questo perchè secondo me è bruttissimo vedere il titolo della sezione sulla sinistra e perchè in oasis la pagina è molto stretta, in più se ci fossere anche delle immagini sulla sinistra viene uno schifo. Però siccome monobook è molto più largo, magari lì non è il caso... dimmi te come preferisci. Ok, se trovi altri problemi grafici dimmelo pure. ciao Ho sostituito l'immagine di profilo di Run con una tratta dall'anime, quindi quella del manga va cancellata. Oneace (discussioni) 12:04, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Ho anche sostituito l'immagine di Yarisugi con una dell'anime, però oltre a cancellare quella del manga devi correggere il nome dell'immagine. Per sbaglio ho scritto "Yarisuji" invece di "Yarisugi", scusa ma starò più attento. Un'altra cosa, da dove si prendono i caratteri giapponesi? Oneace (discussioni) 15:21, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Meganoide! Per quanto riguarda la pagina di Bobby Funk, ti volevo comunicare che l'ho scritta completamente da solo, senza supporto di altri siti; sarà perchè le informazioni su questo personaggio attualmente sono poche e, quindi, non si può parere molto originali nel scrivere le info. Sono rimasto molto sconcertato per questo, quindi ti prego di credermi che non ho copiato (ci ho messo circa 2 ore a fare per bene quella pagina). Ci risentiamo, a presto ;) Funky 99 (discussioni) 17:54, lug 23, 2013 (UTC)